


Boys who survived

by BlueSkiedandClear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Memories, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkiedandClear/pseuds/BlueSkiedandClear
Summary: Dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts, Harry deve fare i conti con ciò che resta, affrontare lutti e perdite, e prendersi cura del suo figlioccio.Perché entrambi sono bambini sopravvissuti.
Kudos: 3





	Boys who survived

**Boys who lived**

  
30 giugno 1998

  
La porta si aprì con un cigolio discreto, e la metà della donna che apparve sull'uscio era vestita a lutto. Andromeda Tonks era la centesima persona in pochi giorni che Harry Potter incontrava vestita a lutto, ma ognuna era peggiore della precedente. Non c'era modo di prepararsi all'impatto emotivo o di ridimensionarlo, e probabilmente, non ci sarebbe mai stato.   
Il ragazzo e la donna si guardarono per un lungo istante, poi Harry si schiarì la gola:  
\- Avrei voluto venire a parlarle al funerale, ma c'era troppa gente. Preferivo incontrarla di persona, con calma, signora Tonks - disse, sperando che la voce non gli si spezzasse. Lei annuì:  
\- Certo, capisco. Entra pure - lo invitò. I tratti dei Black sul suo volto erano diluiti, ma si avvertivano nel tono della voce, anche se simili ad un'eco lontana. Harry la seguì nel salotto ordinato in cui, pareva un secolo prima, lui e Hagrid erano piombati infangati, feriti e sanguinanti. Andromeda parve pensare la stessa cosa, mentre gli indicava il divano. Esitò per un secondo, poi chiese:  
\- Gradisci un tè? -  
\- No, grazie - rispose Harry, sedendosi, in imbarazzo. Lei aveva evitato per quel breve lasso di tempo di incrociare il suo sguardo, e Harry non voleva imporre la sua presenza. Si guardò le mani, mentre cercava di arrivare subito al punto:  
\- Io non so dirle quanto mi dispiace - scelse, infine, in un sussurro quasi impercettibile - Non avrei mai voluto che tutto questo accadesse, e non riesco a togliermi dalla testa che se avessi agito diversamente, forse alcuni sarebbero ancora vivi -.  
Con i ricordi della battaglia di Hogwarts ancora freschissimi e vividi nella mente, Harry aveva sperimentato quanto più dolore e senso di colpa credesse possibile. C'erano state solennità e cerimonie, lui aveva ringraziato famiglie e amici delle vittime, aveva stretto mani e visto scorrere lacrime, si era dispiaciuto migliaia di volte, ma non aveva confessato a nessuno cosa veramente provava.   
Andromeda Tonks gli era sembrata l'unica persona adatta, perché avevano una promessa in comune. La donna lo studiò, con occhi che non appartenevano alle due sorelle Black che Harry aveva conosciuto.  
\- Hai ragione - ribatté, con calma - Forse qualcuno sarebbe stato risparmiato. Ma altri sarebbero comunque morti, la figlia, il marito e il genero di un'altra. So cosa significa fare una scelta, e sono fiera che i miei cari non abbiano deciso diversamente, né che tu abbia deciso diversamente. Hai salvato tutti quelli che restano -  
Harry sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e bruciare, ormai irritati, ma non cercò di nasconderlo:  
\- Remus e Tonks, voglio dire, Dora... - esordì, ma lei lo interruppe:  
\- Ricordala pure come Tonks, Harry. Non ha mai amato il suo nome. - Gli concesse un sorriso triste.  
Harry si asciugò gli occhi, e riuscì a ricambiarlo:  
\- Ecco, dicevo, - riprese - Remus e Tonks mi hanno nominato padrino di Teddy, lo sapeva, immagino -  
Andromeda annuì.  
\- Volevo chiederle se potevo vederlo, e se di tanto in tanto, posso fargli visita -  
Lei chinò il capo, poi si alzò e andò a prendere qualcosa da uno scrittoio nell'angolo della stanza. Era una lettera, e la porse a Harry:  
\- Sirius mi ha scritto, non molto prima di morire. Si rammaricava di non poter essere il tuo padrino come avrebbe voluto, tu eri solo e lui non c'era. Ma tu per Teddy ci puoi essere, e io certo non te lo impedirò, Harry - disse.  
Il ragazzo guardò la lettera, ma non la aprì: erano pensieri che Sirius aveva indirizzato a sua cugina, non a lui. La restituì:  
\- Grazie, signora Tonks -  
\- Andromeda. Vuoi vederlo, Harry? -  
Harry si alzò, annuendo, nervoso all'improvviso. Teddy Lupin era troppo piccolo per potergli rivolgere rimproveri, o sguardi d'accusa, ma nei suoi confronti Harry sentiva di aver mancato più che per tutti gli altri.   
Seguì Andromeda in una stanza lì accanto, con una culla al centro e pochi giocattoli. Lei gli raccomandò di fare piano, poi rimase sulla soglia, mentre lui si avvicinava alla culla.  
Guardando il bambino addormentato sotto la copertina azzurra, qualcosa nello stomaco di Harry parve sprofondare: era stato così anche lui , indifeso e ignaro della morte dei suoi genitori? Mentre lo guardava, i pochi capelli castani del bimbo diventarono verdi, poi blu.   
No, non era come lui, per quanto i loro destini si somigliassero: Teddy aveva una nonna che lo amava, sarebbe cresciuto nel mondo cui apparteneva, circondato da amici. E Harry gli sarebbe stato accanto, come ogni buon padrino dovrebbe fare.  
\- Siamo sopravvissuti, Teddy - mormorò, inutilmente, visto che non poteva capirlo - Ce la faremo, vedrai -

  
30 luglio 

  
Il campo di fragole, luogo dell'appuntamento, era battuto da raffiche di vento che si facevano gioco dei capelli di Ginny. La ragazza sbuffò, poi tirò un pugno sul braccio del fidanzato:  
\- Smettila di ridere - l'ammonì - Che ore sono? - aggiunse, stringendo le ciocche in una coda improvvisata. Harry tornò serio e guardò l'orologio:  
\- Manca un minuto - replicò, gettando poi un'occhiata verso il cielo. Non vedeva l'ora che arrivassero. Ginny lo guardò, poi gli prese la mano:  
\- Come sta andando con Teddy? - domandò. Harry ne parlava in continuazione, ma lei sospettava che si tenesse per sé le sue vere preoccupazioni. Si strinse nelle spalle:  
\- Bene, direi. Ci ho messo solo un mese per riuscire a cambiargli il pannolino senza magia - replicò, vago.   
\- Sai cosa intendo dire - insisté lei. Harry ricambiò il suo sguardo: nessuno sapeva leggergli dentro così bene. Sospirò e spazzò via con un piede un ciuffo di foglie di fragola secche:  
\- A volte, ho paura che crescendo mi odierà. Non è giusto che sia io, e non suo padre, a cambiargli il pannolino - confessò. Ginny stava per replicare, ma un rumore improvviso annunciò che la Passaporta stava arrivando. Un brillio blu, e una vecchia sveglia arrugginita rotolò fuori dall'aria, seguita da Ron e Hermione.   
Erano entrambi molto abbronzati, e carichi di pacchi dalla forma strana. Per cinque minuti buoni, nessuno riuscì a capire una parola di quello che gli altri stavano dicendo, perché i quattro ragazzi si ritrovarono in un enorme abbraccio collettivo, parlando all'unisono.  
Quando l'eco della risata, la prima da mesi, si spense, Harry e Ron si sobbarcarono il bagaglio e precedettero le ragazze, attraverso le piantine rachitiche.  
\- Avete ritrovato i genitori di Hermione? - chiese Harry. Ron annuì:  
\- Sì. Sollevare l'incantesimo di memoria è stato un po' più difficile del previsto, ma c'è riuscita alla grande. Suo padre era ancora confuso, credo, mi ha chiamato " Rupert " tutto il tempo - raccontò, con una smorfia, ma era compiaciuto.  
\- Cos'è tutta questa roba? - chiese Ginny, tastando un involto triangolare.  
\- Quello è un boomerang magico. Se ho capito bene come funziona, i maghi aborigeni li usano per comunicare in codice - spiegò Hermione - Abbiamo conosciuto moltissimi nati Babbani, scappati alle persecuzioni. Ci hanno tartassati di domande, e riempito di regali -  
\- E i tuoi sono a casa, adesso? -  
\- Oh, no, l'Australia è piaciuta loro così tanto che hanno deciso di restare lì. Hanno detto che con Rupert io sono in buone mani -  
I ragazzi scoppiarono ancora a ridere. Era maledettamente liberatorio.   
Ron tornò serio per primo:  
\- Come vanno le cose qui? - volle sapere, incupito, come se il sole fosse stato coperto da una nube di passaggio.  
\- E' difficile, ma tutti lavorano sodo per ricominciare - rispose Harry - E io ho conosciuto Teddy - aggiunse.  
\- Se hai bisogno di aiuto, sai che puoi contare su di noi - intervenne Hermione, dopo una pausa.  
Harry le sorrise:  
\- Grazie, ma credo di voler fare questa cosa da solo, almeno per ora. Sento di doverlo a Remus e Tonks, non so se mi capite - ribatté, incerto. Non sapeva spiegarsi meglio.  
\- Ti capiamo, eccome - replicò Ron - Credevo che fare qualcosa di straordinario ti facesse stare bene, ma c'erano dei momenti, quando le persone ci chiedevano notizie delle loro famiglie, in cui ci mancavano le parole, perché qualsiasi cosa avremmo detto sarebbe sembrata stupida. Noi c'eravamo, abbiamo combattuto, ma per una famiglia o per l'altra, non è servito a nulla. Ci sono volte in cui avrei voluto fare di più -  
Continuarono a camminare, in silenzio.

Teddy era sveglio. Harry appese il ciondolo di legno sopra la sua culla, e il bimbo, che da non molto aveva aperto gli occhi, seguiva la sua ombra in movimento:  
\- E' un emù - spiegò Harry a Teddy - Il maschio cova le uova e non lascia mai il nido, o così dice Hermione -  
Il bambino si era addormentato di nuovo. Harry si chiese perché parlare con un neonato, senza ascoltare quella parte di lui che desiderava che Teddy lo capisse.

  
20 agosto 

  
Il gelato non ha mai un gusto così amaro quanto nei ricordi. Florian Fortebraccio raccontava con entusiasmo aneddoti su streghe matte che cambiavano aspetto ogni giorno, così da farsi catturare dai cacciatori di streghe, e farsi mettere al rogo. Grazie a un incantesimo, le fiamme non facevano loro alcun male, anzi erano perfino divertenti. E intanto, Florian chiedeva a Harry se voleva altra granella di nocciole sul gelato.  
Ora, nel suo negozio non c'era traccia di dolci. Una targa sopra la porta recitava: " Volontari per l'aiuto alle vittime dei Mangiamorte ", e all'interno, tavolini e sgabelli colorati erano stati rimpiazzati da lunghi banconi, dove di smistavano razioni di cibo, abiti usati, ed essenziali strumenti magici. Entrando, Harry notò un grosso salvadanaio destinato alle offerte per la Polvere Volante.  
\- La usiamo per portare aiuti a famiglie che non possono spostarsi in altro modo - spiegò una voce familiare alle sue spalle, che lo fece voltare.   
Neville Paciock lo abbracciò fraternamente, poi fece un passo indietro per guardarlo bene:  
\- E' una vita che non ti fai vedere, Harry - osservò.  
\- Tutti abbiamo avuto da fare - replicò, stringendosi nelle spalle. Neville era più magro e più tirato di come lo ricordava, anche se, in effetti, l'ultima volta che lo aveva visto aveva mezza faccia bendata. Le cicatrici delle ustioni provocate dal cappello infuocato che Voldemort gli aveva calcato sulla testa, si notavano pochissimo.   
Harry si guardò intorno, ammirato:  
\- Hai organizzato tu tutto questo? - domandò. Neville scrollò le spalle:  
\- Io e molti dell' E.S. Quelli che ci sono ancora, perlomeno. -   
Tossicchiò, per sciogliere un nodo alla gola imminente e proseguì: - Sì, siamo una quindicina fissi, ma molti vengono nel tempo libero. -   
Hannah Abbott si avvicinò loro, salutò Harry, e consegnò a Neville un lungo registro. Non era più la ragazzina Tassorosso che Harry ricordava, il suo volto era invecchiato. I visi di tutti sembravano invecchiati, in effetti.  
\- Verrò anch'io, voglio dare una mano - si offrì Harry. Neville sorrise:  
\- Bene, più siamo, meglio è. C'è così tanto da fare, che hai solo da scegliere. Come stai, tu? La Gazzetta non parla di te da dopo la battaglia -  
\- Non mi piace la pubblicità, lo sai. Sto dai Weasley, cerco di aiutare come posso, e bado al mio figlioccio - raccontò Harry, con strana disinvoltura. Neville annuì:  
\- Il figlio di Remus. Sta con la nonna, mi pare, sbaglio? -  
\- Sì, è affidato a lei -  
Neville lo fissò, riflettendo:  
\- Non è male crescere con la nonna, te lo dico per esperienza. Non è come avere i genitori, ovvio, ma ti dà una... - esitò, cercando la parola - Ecco, prospettiva -  
Harry ebbe una smorfia involontaria:  
\- Non avrebbe avuto bisogno di una prospettiva, se non fosse stato per colpa mia - si lasciò sfuggire. Neville si accigliò:  
\- Senti, amico, più che morire e tornare in vita, cosa diamine potevi fare? Ci hai ispirato per salvare la vita a tanta gente, ci hai protetti tutti. Che altro si può chiedere a un eroe? -  
\- Penso di non essermi sentito mai meno eroe come adesso -replicò Harry.  
Insieme, cominciarono a fare i pacchi per le donazioni, senza più accennare all'argomento.

25 agosto

  
  
La tappa successiva era stata un dilemma, per Harry. Era, probabilmente, la visita più difficile che avesse dovuto fare fino a quel momento, se si escludeva il primo incontro con Andromeda, e sentiva di averla rimandata troppo a lungo. Gli mancava il coraggio, e non lo sopportava. Le parole di Neville gli risuonavano nelle orecchie: _" Sei morto e tornato in vita "_. Forse, era proprio quello il punto.   
I Tiri Vispi avevano riaperto da poco, la vetrina recava tracce di polvere lasciate da un commesso distratto.   
Nulla sembrava diverso, da fuori, invece era cambiato tutto. Non negli scherzi, che occhieggiavano fiammanti e irriverenti da angoli e scaffali, ma dietro la cassa. Ron e Lee Jordan lavoravano parlando a bassa voce, sovrastati grottescamente dagl allegri jingle e dagli scoppiettii che provenivano dagli articoli.  
Harry li salutò, poi chiese di George. In quei mesi aveva vissuto la disperazione risucchiante, ma piena di orgoglio della famiglia Weasley, sconvolta dalla morte di Fred, ma non aveva avuto notizie del gemello. Era un dolore che non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare, semplicemente troppo per essere razionalizzato. E incontrare George lo riempiva di paura e vergogna. Un ennesimo debito da saldare.  
Ron e Lee gli indicarono il retrobottega, e Harry fece del suo meglio per non farsi spaventare dal loro tono. Avrebbe preferito affrontare Voldemort altre dieci volte, piuttosto che continuare quel tour di dolore, ma doveva farlo. Lo doveva a tutti, per ripagarli di quello che avevano fatto per lui. Harry era morto una volta, loro lo avevano fatto per cento volte.  
Trovò George a un tavolo, intento a lavorare a qualcosa, di spalle. Era evidentemente davanti ad un piccolo calderone, perché sentiva sommessi sibili e vedeva del fumo colorato. George si voltò, sentendolo entrare e gli sorrise. Non era il sorriso che Harry ricordava, e si sentì sprofondare, al pensiero che non l'avrebbe mai più visto sorridere come prima.  
George Weasley era sbiadito, non c'era altra definizione per lui: era pallido, in pieno contrasto con la divisa variopinta del negozio, con gli occhi cerchiati, le lentiggini quasi slavate via, i capelli tagliati corti. Era anche molto più magro, e Harry si chiese se Molly fosse riuscita a convincerlo a prendersi cura di sé, ma non sembrava.   
\- Ciao, George – lo salutò, sperando di suonare naturale. Lui lo strinse in un breve abbraccio rigido e lo guardò, un po' assente:  
\- Amico, è bello vederti. Scusa se non ci siamo visti ultimamente. Avevo... avevo cose per la testa. - disse, in un tono lontanissimo dal suo.  
Harry scosse la testa:  
\- Non scusarti. Io... - Non aveva idea di cosa dire. Gli sembrava così stupido dire sempre che gli dispiaceva.  
\- Volevo sapere come stavi – riuscì a dire, infine.  
George lasciò vagare lo sguardo, verso un punto indefinito:  
\- Non male. Non così male. Mi sto abituando, Harry. A volte... a volte fingo che F... - La voce gli morì, e Harry sentì il groppo in gola stringersi con violenza crudele, e una mano d'acciaio stritolargli il petto.  
George prese un respiro tremante:  
\- A volte, fingo che Fred sia partito per un lungo viaggio. Ne parlavamo tanto, quando eravamo piccoli, appena avessimo avuto i soldi, ci sarebbe piaciuto partire per vedere il mondo. - Raccontò.  
\- Volevamo vedere altri modi per fare scherzi, altre cose per divertire la gente. Mi piace immaginare che lui sia andato avanti da solo, e prenda appunti su qualche sciocchezza, pensando a come mi farebbe ridere. Riesco ad immaginarlo facilmente, sai? È come se lo facessi io. - Proseguì.  
Harry non sapeva come e non poteva replicare nulla, così tacque. George gli rivolse lo sguardo, un po' più lucido di prima:  
\- Harry, è stato un inferno, lo credi? Lo è ancora, ma io non posso arrendermi. Io e Fred non eravamo fatti per la disperazione, e so quanto mi prenderebbe in giro, se mi vedesse adesso. Quindi devo andare avanti, fare quello che avrebbe fatto lui e vivere la mia vita da solo. - Disse.  
\- Se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, io ci sono. - Ribatté Harry, offrendo l'unico aiuto che poteva.  
George sorrise di nuovo:  
\- Grazie, amico. Puoi fare una cosa per me? - Gli chiese.  
\- Certo -  
\- Sorridi di più. Sorridi a Ginny, a Teddy, a tutti. Non ti far mai mancare l'occasione di renderli felici -  
Harry non cercò di frenare le lacrime:  
\- Lo farò. - Promise.

Portò a Teddy un soffice peluche marrone, che George, Ron e Lee avevano insistito che prendesse. Era una specie di orso, che ballava magicamente su un pallone a spicchi colorati. Teddy lo guardò, con i capelli che variavano dal rosa cicca al fucsia, lo stupore negli occhi rotondi e le mani che battevano per l'entusiasmo. Harry gli sorrise tutto il tempo.

31 agosto

L'ultima visita di Harry era poco distante dalla Tana. Si avviò, insieme a Ginny, nei campi con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, la mente che vagava, sotto il sole brillante del primo mattino. Domani sarebbe partito l'Espresso per Hogwarts. Hermione era dai Weasley, pronta a partire. Aveva insistito per completare l'anno che aveva perso, e Harry era stato tutta la sera precedente a cercare di far smettere Ron di prenderla in giro. Era stato impagabile stare tutti e tre insieme ancora una volta.  
Si era alzato un vento leggero, che faceva ondeggiare i capelli di Ginny come lingue di fuoco. Un fuoco gentile, rassicurante, come quello in un camino in pieno dicembre.   
Harry si perse un po' a contemplarla, più rilassato rispetto ai giorni precedenti. Quella non era una visita così difficile.  
Luna stava raccogliendo le Prugne Dirigibili intorno ai resti della sua casa, un grande cappello di paglia sulla chioma bionda e un cesto di vimini al braccio. Al posto dell'edificio a cilindro che Harry ricordava con un certo dispiacere, c'era un piccolo cottage, un po' improvvisato, ma dall'aria confortevole. Luna li salutò con ampi gesti della mano, e Ginny corse ad abbracciarla. Harry si sentì piacevolmente leggero a quella vista: Luna Lovegood era immancabilmente una fonte di buon umore.  
Non li invitò ad entrare, spiegando che suo padre stava riposando e che non gradiva le visite, quindi sedettero sull'erba, all'ombra di un grande albero.   
\- Harry, hai un aspetto terrificante, ma me lo immaginavo - esordì, con la solita franchezza. Harry non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso rassegnato:  
\- Credo di non essere al meglio. Ma tu stai alla grande. - Osservò.  
\- Oh, me la cavo. Bado a papà, vado a dare una mano a Neville e Hannah quando posso. Non vedo l'ora di tornare ad Hogwarts. - Rispose.  
Ginny annuì:  
\- Anche io. Ma sarà... diverso - notò, in tono malinconico.  
\- Già. Ma sta a noi far sì che le cose vadano meglio, no? - Dichiarò Luna. Sia Ginny che Harry la guardarono, e lei sorrise:  
\- Ma sì, non possiamo permettere che le cose che ci sono successe ci cambino in peggio. Abbiamo tutti portato indietro qualcosa dal viaggio che abbiamo fatto, sta a noi decidere cosa tenere e cosa buttare. - Guardò Harry:  
\- Mi hanno detto che ti stai occupando di Teddy Lupin. È la cosa migliore che ti potesse capitare, Harry. - Gli fece notare.  
Lui la guardò:  
\- Lo pensi davvero? - Le chiese, provando una stranissima gratitudine.  
\- Ovviamente. Siete entrambi bambini sopravvissuti, così come lo siamo tutti noi. Una seconda occasione è un dono da non farsi sfuggire. - Asserì Luna.  
Chissà come riusciva sempre a dire la cosa giusta.

  
31 agosto, sera.

Teddy era inquieto, e non voleva dormire. Harry si offrì di cullarlo un po', per permettere ad Andromeda di andare a riposarsi, e lei accettò con un sorriso grato. Era ancora giovane, ma il dolore l'affaticava ben più dell'età.  
A Harry piaceva la stanza di Teddy: le pareti erano dipinte con colori delicati, ma allegri, figure di animali, alberi, stelle. C'erano giochi e peluche ovunque, uno scaffale ricco di libri per bambini. Harry leggeva spesso a Teddy, che lo ascoltava sempre con curiosità.  
Vicino al lettino, c'era una decalcomania che Teddy sembrava preferire a tutte le altre: due lupi sedevano uno vicino all'altro sotto uno spicchio di luna gialla. Harry lo trovò seduto lì davanti, un peluche fra le mani, a guardare le figure, come se si aspettasse qualcosa. Harry sedette con lui, lo prese in braccio, e fu colto da un'ispirazione.   
Estrasse la bacchetta, mormorò una formula, e i lupi dipinti presero a rincorrersi e a giocare sulla parete.  
Teddy emise un versetto deliziato, e cominciò a sporgersi e a indicarli, guardando Harry con occhioni brillanti, i capelli di nuovo color rosa cicca.  
Harry sentì improvvisamente il peso degli ultimi mesi, il ricordo opprimente dei morti e il pensiero di quelli che erano rimasti. Non tentò di fermare le lacrime bollenti che gli scorrevano sul viso, né di placare i sussulti del petto, scosso dal pianto.  
Pianse per tutti, e anche per sé stesso. Pianse per Teddy, soprattutto per lui. Era come un temporale dopo un giorno di afa opprimente, e non riusciva a smettere.  
Sentì un piccolo verso perplesso, e Teddy lo abbracciò. Harry lo strinse a sé, i singhiozzi che si placavano piano, gli occhi alle figure dei lupi che danzavano.  
\- Ci sono io con te, Teddy. Sarò sempre con te. - Promise.


End file.
